cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO
My LEGO photo archive. 2010 IMG 0427.JPG Clone acessories.JPG Clone Hemet.JPG Hikaru Head.JPG Clone Gunner Comanda Jedi (front) (Small).jpg Clone_Gunner_Comanda_Jedi_(back) (2).jpg Clone Gunner Comanda Jedi (front).jpg Clone Gunner Comanda Jedi (Small).jpg Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Sqaudron.JPG Windows Photo Viewer Wallpaper.jpg My classic LEGO Doctor.png Space moc-5.JPG Space moc-4.JPG Space moc-3.JPG Space moc-2.JPG Space moc-1.JPG Clone_Gunner_Comanda_Jedi2.jpg IMG 0317.JPG IMG 0330.JPG 2011 Assault tank (Front).JPG Assault tank (Left side)-2.JPG IMG_1303.JPG Assault tank (Front).jpg Assault_tank_(Left_side).JPG Assault_tank_(Right_side).JPG 7963.JPG 7963-2.JPG Clone Gunner Comanda Jedi (front).JPG Clone_Gunner_Comanda_Jedi_(back).JPG CGCJ.JPG Cgcj rusty lighsaber.JPG Sith clone.JPG Female_clone.JPG Female clone-2.JPG Clone jedi.JPG Doctor12.JPG Master2010.JPG P_droid_(front).JPG P droid (right).JPG P droid (left).JPG P droid (back).JPG Little robot.JPG Wierd alien thing.JPG Penguin!-2.JPG The bricks i use to make my penguin.JPG Penguin Stage 1.JPG Penguin Stage 2.JPG Penguin Stage 3.JPG Penguin Stage 4.JPG Penguin Stage 5.JPG Penguin!.jpg My LEGO Santa.jpg Classic Space vehicle-3.JPG Classic Space vehicle-2.JPG Classic Space vehicle.JPG Wierd alien thing.jpg LEGO K9.jpg LEGO Master.jpg LEGO Minifigure and Dalek.jpg LEGO Alien Warrior.jpg K9 and his master.jpg LEGO 10th Doctor.jpg The Master.png K9-2.png IMG 1524.JPG IMG 1527.JPG IMG 1528.JPG IMG 1530.JPG IMG 1531.JPG Miniland_windsor_doctorwho.JPG Miniland_windsor_starwars.JPG Miniland_windsor_topgear.JPG Minilandwindsor1.JPG Minilandwindsor2.JPG Minilandwindsor3.JPG 2012 Everything Changes Promo Pic 1.JPG Everything Changes Promo Pic 2.JPG Everything Changes Promo Pic 3.JPG The Doctor.JPG Bricki Room.png My mocs.JPG 3 Clone gunner commander jedi's.JPG Clone gunner commander jedi vs Storm gunner commander sith.JPG Clone, Br1ck, Zero, Knight.JPG Cgcj my version of Br1cks.png Clone gunner commander jedi.png Clone gunner commander jedi's Personal Droid.png CGCJ's Assault Tank.JPG CGCJ's Assault Tank-2.JPG CGCJ's Assault Tank-3.JPG CGCJ's Assault Tank-4.JPG CGCJ's Assault Tank-5.JPG CGCJ's Assault Tank-6.JPG WIP thing.jpg Female Clone.png Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Padawan.png Drone (CGCJ).png CGCJ Robot Thing.png Drone walker 2 parts.png CGCJ Set 1.JPG CGCJ Set 2.JPG CGCJ Set 4.JPG CGCJ Set 5.JPG CGCJ Set 6.JPG CGCJ Set 7.JPG Drone Mini Ship.JPG Drone Mini Ship-2.JPG Drone Mini Ship-3.JPG Drone Mini Ship-4.JPG Drone Mini Ship parts.JPG LEGO Statue for Irnakk's ninja custom I'm making.png CGCJ Rusty Lightsaber.JPG Clone gunner commander jedi (lightsaber effect).png DSCN1966.JPG DSCN1967.JPG My Brickipedians.jpg My Brickipedians-2.jpg DSCN1981.JPG DSCN1982.JPG DSCN1996.JPG DSCN1998.JPG DSCN2001.JPG CCGJ Bionicle.JPG CGCJ Bionicle-2.JPG CGCJ Bionicle-3.JPG CGCJ Bionicle-4.JPG CGCJ Bionicle-5.JPG DSCN2062.JPG 4427 review set up.JPG DSCN2154.JPG DSCN2160.JPG DSCN2161.JPG DSCN2162.JPG DSCN2314.jpg DSCN2324.JPG DSCN2326.JPG DSCN2327.JPG DSCN2328.JPG DSCN2329.jpg DSCN2330.JPG Comic set up.JPG DSCN2529.JPG DSCN2531.JPG DSCN2563.JPG DSCN2571.JPG DSCN2574.JPG DSCN2575.JPG DSCN2585.JPG DSCN2588.JPG DSCN2590.JPG DSCN2593.JPG Br1ck.png Zero.png CGCJ.png LEGO version of Friends forever.jpg DSCN2602.JPG DSCN2603.JPG DSCN2607.JPG DSCN2608.JPG DSCN2634.JPG DSCN2635.JPG DSCN2636.JPG DSCN2651.JPG DSCN2657.JPG DSCN2665.JPG DSCN2667.JPG DSCN2668.JPG DSCN2669.JPG DSCN2670.JPG DSCN2672.JPG DSCN2673.JPG Micro Mini Ship.JPG Micro Mini Ship-3.JPG Big Black Ship.JPG Big Black Ship-2.JPG DSCN2687.JPG DSCN2689.JPG DSCN2694.JPG DSCN2697.JPG DSCN2699.JPG DSCN2700.JPG DSCN2701.JPG DSCN2704.JPG Eurobricks entry-1.png Eurobricks entry-2.png CGCJ's Boredom.jpg DSCN2724.JPG DSCN2726.JPG DSCN2728.JPG DSCN2729.JPG DSCN2730.JPG DSCN2731.JPG DSCN2732.JPG DSCN2888.JPG Hedge Guy.png DSCN2957.JPG DSCN2958.JPG DSCN2963.JPG DSCN2967.JPG Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Padawan.jpg DSCN3164.JPG DSCN3236.JPG DSCN3249.JPG DSCN3313.JPG DSCN3315.JPG DSCN3372.JPG DSCN3373.JPG DSCN3375.JPG DSCN3390.JPG Hedge Guy.jpg DSCN3393.JPG DSCN3395.JPG DSCN3397.JPG DSCN3398.JPG DSCN3400.JPG DSCN3430.JPG DSCN3431.JPG DSCN3432.JPG DSCN3433.JPG DSCN3434.JPG DSCN3435.JPG DSCN3436.JPG DSCN3437.JPG DSCN3438.JPG DSCN3439.JPG DSCN3450.JPG DSCN3506.JPG DSCN3507.JPG DSCN3508.JPG DSCN3511.JPG DSCN3512.JPG DSCN3513.JPG DSCN3514.JPG DSCN3515.JPG DSCN3516.JPG DSCN3518.JPG DSCN3520.JPG DSCN3521.JPG DSCN3539.JPG DSCN3540.JPG DSCN3541.JPG DSCN3542.JPG DSCN3544.JPG DSCN3545.JPG DSCN3546.JPG DSCN3554.JPG 2013 DSCN3627.jpg DSCN3628.jpg DSCN3629.jpg DSCN3630.jpg DSCN3633.jpg DSCN3634.jpg DSCN3660.jpg DSCN3661.jpg DSCN3662.jpg DSCN3665.jpg DSCN3669.jpg DSCN3671.jpg DSCN3675.jpg DSCN3676.jpg DSCN3678.jpg DSCN3680.jpg DSCN3681.jpg DSCN3682.jpg DSCN3683.jpg DSCN3684.jpg DSCN3686.jpg DSCN3700.JPG DSCN3701.JPG DSCN3705.JPG DSCN3706.JPG DSCN3804.JPG DSCN3805.JPG DSCN3806.JPG DSCN3807.JPG DSCN3808.JPG DSCN3812.JPG DSCN3813.JPG DSCN3814.JPG DSCN3815.JPG DSCN3816.JPG DSCN3817.JPG DSCN3818.JPG DSCN3820.JPG DSCN3822.JPG DSCN3825.JPG DSCN3829.JPG DSCN3831.JPG DSCN3832.JPG DSCN3839.JPG DSCN3840.JPG DSCN3841.JPG DSCN3842.JPG DSCN3843.JPG DSCN3847.JPG DSCN3974.JPG DSCN3975.JPG DSCN3979.JPG DSCN3996.JPG DSCN4001.JPG DSCN4002.JPG DSCN4022.JPG DSCN4042.JPG DSCN4043.JPG DSCN4044.JPG DSCN4049.JPG DSCN4051.JPG DSCN4053.JPG Ordrak.jpg DSCN4127.JPG DSCN4142.JPG CGCJ Rusty Lightsaber.png 16x9 test photo.JPG 2014 Female Clone captured.png Female Clone captured-3.png Cgcjknight.jpg LEGO Islander found 1.jpg LEGO Islander found 2.jpg LEGO Islander found 3.JPG LEGO Islander found 4.jpg LEGO Islander found 5.jpg LEGO Islander found 6.jpg LEGO Islander found 7.jpg This is as 'Cristmassy' as it gets for Clone (It's a fucking magnet!).JPG 2015 DSCN4623.JPG DSCN4627.JPG DSCN4632.JPG DSCN4633.JPG DSCN4637.JPG DSC 0113.JPG